


Keepsakes

by Lunarflare14



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester have accumulated some interesting souvenirs over the years of hunting the supernatural. Out of the relics that chronicle their strange lives, some they just don't talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsakes

Sam was unpacking some cloths that needed to be washed when it fell out of his bag. The clatter had Dean looking up from his own laundry efforts. His brother's eyebrows shot up in the way that meant he was about to be a jerk. "Is that the porn I think it is?"

Sam snatched the DVD case from the floor and stuffed it back in his bag. "Shut up."

Dean's face did that thing where it goes from this-is-weird to son-of-a-bitch-what-the-hell. "I thought we agreed to burn it." Sam sighed heavily and tried to ignore his brother. "Seriously, I know you were his favorite to mess with and all but I didn't know you-"

"I kept it for the same reason you keep the coat."

Dean looked momentarily stunned, like Sam wouldn't have noticed that Dean was in ownership of one familiar, dirty, trench coat. His eyes flicker to a bag at the head of his bed- probably where it was stowed away- and he went back to pairing socks.

Discussion over.


End file.
